Unexpected Ways
by Aruna7
Summary: This is an AU series that will focus on both Adama/Roslin and Kara/Lee, starting from season 1. Doodling can lead to unexpected events in those people' lives.
1. Chapter 1

This fic series is the most recent that came to life, totally out of the blue. The original idea came out after a discussion with Lionchilde, and this led to my first attempt at crack fic. This is an AU starting during season 1, that will focus on the couples Adama/Roslin and Kara/Lee. This series is meant to be light hearted, even when not all moments are "real" crack. This is also a W.I.P. whose final length I have no idea of for the moment.

Special thanks to Lionchilde for having beta-ed it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Doodling aboard the _Colonial One_**

Gaius Baltar had been unveiling his brand new idea of the Cylon detection test for quite a while now. Yet, Laura had to admit that she had lost track of time, especially since he had stopped using normal language and was now speaking _Baltar_. She could see that Bill Adama was using all his best military training just to avoid falling asleep. How could she blame him? Laura let her eyes linger a little bit longer on the Admiral before withdrawing her gaze in a mildly embarrassed manner. She was glad that she could control her blushing better than the average teenager. Gods, it was mortifying to catch herself behaving this way--and at her age!

Laura looked back at her notebook. The President of the Colonies was supposed to take useful notes, without pointless scribblings on the pages. This was not going to happen today. More time went by, and she found herself lost in her romantic daydreaming. Ridiculous little hearts intertwined with two names and a few other random lines decorated her latest notes.

At the sight of it, Laura pondered if whether she should find a hole to hide in as soon as this meeting, was finished or if she should just assume it that it was over now. She sighed. As soon as she did, she realized that the sound had been louder than she intended. It made Baltar begin acting as a committee. The professor looked at her weirdly.

"Did I say something wrong, Madam President?"

Laura realized that everyone was looking at her. She unconsciously crossed her arms over the notebook and looked back at Baltar. "Absolutely nothing, Professor. I think that we have all listened to you with interest. I may just be a little tired," she smiled with all her politician's confidence. "Maybe one of the gentlemen here has a question? Admiral Adama?"

Bill Adama didn't seem to buy her lie—or was it concern she saw in his eyes? Laura refrained herself from further contemplation. Time wasn't meant for philosophical interpretation of Bill… Admiral Adama's eyes.

"I have nothing to add Madam President."

"Thank you, Admiral," Laura smiled back at him. Then she turned to his son. "Captain Adama?"

Lee Adama wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. The young man didn't even seem to notice that she had spoken to him. He was absorbed in taking notes. Laura raised an eyebrow. Could it be possible that someone other than herself had spent this supposedly important meeting doodling.

Laura cleared her throat. "Do you have any questions, Captain Adama?"

This time, Lee heard and dropped his notebook as he realized somebody was talking to him. Laura glanced at his father and realized that Bill Adama seemed to wonder what was really happening on the _Colonial One_ this day.

The younger Adama assumed his most serious expression and shook his head. "No questions, sir."

Laura nodded, glanced at Billy and rose to her feet, followed quickly by the other attendees. "Then I declare this meeting adjourned, sirs. I think it has brought new matters into light."

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Lt. Kara Thrace, who had come to take both the Adamas and Baltar back to the _Galactica_.

Laura just had time to close her notebook before Adama moved close enough to her desk to actually see something. She didn't really think he intended to, but she didn't want to display this particular way of spending a meeting, especially in his presence.

As she shook the Admiral's hand, she caught sight of Lee Adama greeting Lt. Thrace. His foot moved to step on his notebook as he got up, but he definitely was not succeeding the way Laura had. Lt. Thrace picked up the fallen notebook before he could do anything about it. He instantly tried to grab it back but she pulled her arm away and began to read what he had written in it.

Laura might have been wrong, but Lee's reaction gave her the distinct impression that he had been engaging in the same activity that she had been. She could see that he was trying not to blush, but he wasn't entirely successful.

"Kara! Give it to me! Kara!" Lee exclaimed, trying to keep his composure since he was still in an official meeting.

Laura saw the blond woman starting to giggle as Lee grabbed the notebook back. Lt. Thrace started to say something, but Lee forgot all his education and grabbed her by the arm. He hurriedly pulled her from the room, but their voices were still clearly audible. Once Thrace had finished laughing and started to breathe normally again, Laura had no trouble following the conversation.

"Lee Adama was doodling!! Lee Adama was doodling during a meeting!! This sounded lovely Lee... Who's she?" Thrace asked.

"Kara, shut up!" exclaimed Captain Adama.

Lovely ending of a meeting indeed, Laura thought. Once Baltar had gone as well, she turned toward Bill Adama who had heard the conversation as well. They laughed at the same time.

"Interesting meeting," he remarked. "And those two will never do it any other way, I guess."

Laura nodded at Bill's words. The affection between both Thrace and the Admiral's son was kind of obvious, except to them. But was that so unusual? She almost blushed as her own notes crossed her mind while Bill was looking at her.

"I think I am going to join them to and get back to the _Galactica_ before they tear the raptor apart. I will see you soon, Madam President."

He kept her hand in his a little longer as he shook it. She couldn't help the bright smile that appeared on her face.

"Surely, Admiral."

Then, she watched him leave the room. Once Billy had left as well, Laura sat down at her desk again, and opened her notebook. There were hearts, "Bill and Laura" scribbled on more than one page. The most amusing part was that Laura didn't believe this was a problem at all...

And apparently, neither did Lee Adama, except when a certain blond Lieutenant was around. Laura smiled and looked out of the ship window, where she could see the raptor taking Bill back to the _Galactica_.


	2. Chapter 2

Set during an alternate 1x11 _Colonial Day_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Lady Starbuck**

Lee Adama finally found his way to the celebration that was held in honour of the new Vice President, Gaius Baltar. He didn't exactly know what to think of the way events turned out. One thing he knew was that if it could keep the fleet at peace, Baltar would be a fine choice for him. Lee walked until he reached the bar area. There he spotted someone he would have recognized right away if she hadn't been wearing a dress.

Lee stopped and waited for a second, looking more closely. Kara Thrace would never wear this kind of feminine outfit, not in this life, not in any other one. Yet, it was her when she turned around to face him. Her unmistakable grin was making her even more beautiful than the dress itself. Lee knew that this grin would mean trouble for him at one moment or the other. This proved especially true when he didn't find a smarter comment t make than, "So, um, that bum knee of yours is looking pretty good. And the other one's not too bad either."

_Wonderful, Lee... Next time, you'd better just keep looking at her with puppy eyes. It can't be more embarrassing._

Kara rolled her eyes and she seemed to be trying not to giggle. "Lee, if you wanna ask me to dance, just ask," she finally answered.

She was looking at him, waiting for him to finally react in some way other than just standing there, contemplating her. Starbuck, his Starbuck, in a gorgeous turquoise dress was something he wouldn't have expected toencounter tonight. An intelligent reaction to this would have required proper mental preparation. Since this wasn't possible by now, Lee took a few steps closer to Kara and asked her if she really wanted to dance.

Starbuck smiled at him and still looked like she was fighting to remain half-way serious. The attempt failed when she answered him. "Me in a dress is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

The light in her eyes and the laugh that followed this very true line made Lee smile. She made him nervous because he never knew how she would react to anything. He loved Kara's humour, but sometimes, she was a tiny bit too exuberant for his quiet nature. As he took her hand to lead her to the dance floor, Lee felt grateful that she didn't try to take advantage of him the way she usually would in such a situation.

At least, Starbuck didn't mention doodling, which was as much of a miracle as her wearing a dress. Once they were back on the _Galactica_, Lee had expected her to keep pestering him about the identity of the so called mysterious girl. He had been greatly surprised when she seemed to forget the topic after her first unsuccessful attempts at making him talk. Lee glanced at Kara as they neared the other couples who were dancing a bit farther out on the floor. He knew her all too well, and he realized that he was on borrowed time. It wouldn't be long before she came up with a clever scheme to get her answer. He didn't know if he should be glad or worried about this that. He smiled at this thought as he took her in his arms as they started to follow the music.

"Is there something amusing about me wearing a dress, Lee?" Kara asked as she caught him smiling, "I have thought about many possible aspects of my clothing choice for tonight, but amusing wasn't among them."

Lee couldn't help but smile more at her comment, because she was trying and failing to look really upset. He gently kissed her on the cheek, assuring her she was not amusing at all. Then he realized what he had just done, and they both looked at each other, silent questions lingering between them. Kara opened her mouth, but didn't say a word for a few moments. She finally found her voice and gave him a facetious wink.

"I was talking about dancing, Lee Adama... for the moment," she said.

Lee rolled his eyes. As cute as she could be at times, Starbuck definitely need an off switch when it came to naughty thoughts. He looked at her in disbelief.

"I am utterly shocked by what you're implying Captain Thrace. I wouldn't do anything but dancing with a lady like you," he replied.

They burst out laughing, quickly losing the rhythm of the song as all the composure that they'd been trying to maintain melted away. Kara threw her arms around Lee's neck and buried her face against his shoulder. He silently held her, allowing the moment to happen. She looked up again, and he assumed that shes was plotting another typical Starbuck line, but for once, he didn't give her a chance to speak. "Would you like to go for a walk, so that we might stop disturbing the whole party?" he asked her.

He was completely unaware of what the he had exposed himself to with the suggestion: Kara Thrace with enough time on her hands to ask questions.


End file.
